New Years Party 【Terezi X Reader】
by ErisKaen
Summary: Five minutes is sort of rushed for a romantic relationship, but with a pushy blind girl, that's more than enough time. (Short story I wrote to conclude 2013. Sort of Out of Character.)


You'd been a bit surprised by the party your friends had put together for this. They were confused by your talk of "New Years Party," yet after an explanation, the group was more than happy to do something nice. Yet you expected it to be a few people together, watching a movie and playing board games, though it was extremely different. The idea shouldn't be too shocking, not all of these friends of yours were human.  
The dark room was illuminated by lots of flashing lights, many different colors, and a scarlet glow-stick hung from around your neck. In the center of the room, speakers shook the ground, a variety of music playing, yet always with an increased bass. A dancefloor was set, and it seemed rather crowded for only about fifteen people in the room. Across the room was a table set up with foods and drinks. You'd spent some time socializing over there, but that was a little while ago, before the music started.  
Now, the music was starting to get a bit too loud, and your formal clothes were starting to get a bit too hot. The sudden flaring of lights was starting to hurt your eyes, and these new dress shoes were a little too small. Yet you didn't want to complain, everyone seemed to be having fun (With an exception for Eridan, of course, seeing as how he was whining about rejection, again.) and disturbing it wouldn't be right. You'd resorted to sitting off to the side, close enough to watch the hyper excitement on the dancefloor, yet far enough to escape the vibration on the floor.  
So far, you'd been sitting here for a couple of minutes, and it was obviously gonna be a while before the party died down. Twirling your glow-stick around your fingers, you sighed, counting the seconds that passed. Rolling your eyes at yourself, you glanced back at the refreshments table, yet dismissing the thought of eating. You weren't hungry, and your shoes weren't getting any better. What time was it? It had to be pretty late, and you were getting kind of tired.  
It wasn't too long before a scarlet light caught your eye, and a gentle hand touched your shoulder. Taking a look at the newcomer, you gave a small smile as you recognized Terezi Pyrope, a closer friend than the others. Taking a moment to overlook her short red dress, accompanied by a glow-stick exactly like yours, you mentally admitted that she looked far better than you'd expected. Nodding a greeting, she sat down beside you.  
"I didn't _see_ you out there, with everybody else," She said, her beautiful ruby eyes reflected the lights as she seemed to stare at you, "You're not scared, are you?" With a mischievous grin, she leaned forward, "You're afraid of looking bad, huh?"  
"Nah," You shook your head, pleased to have someone to speak with, "I don't dance too much, and I'm a little tired."  
"Excuses," Terezi teased, "It'll be midnight in like five minutes, enjoy yourself for a little bit. Sitting here makes you look like you're sulking." She pouted playfully.  
"Like Eridan?" You narrowed your eyes, amused by your own joke.  
"Sounds about right," She nodded, her smile growing a little. "Now, are you coming or not?" Terezi suddenly asked, grabbing your hand and pulling you toward the dancefloor.  
"Not givin' me a choice," You murmured beneath your breath.  
You'd never been more right before, dragged along to the crowd. You were a bit surprised by how persistent Terezi was, somehow knowing her path back. Was she using like… echolocation or something?  
It was just a few seconds before you were surrounded, taken straight to the middle of the horde. Recognizing the current song as "Party Rock Anthem," you held tight to Terezi's hand, careful not to stray away, afraid to be lost in a sea of familiar faces. You didn't realize how close she was until you were pulled close to her, only an inch or two apart.  
"You should be dancing-and with me," She murmured in your ear, "This song will be over really soon, it would be a _crime_ to deny a dance." Stressing the word "crime," she pulled back, licking your cheek lightly.  
Just as she said, within eight seconds the song ended, and it was replaced by a chipper beat that you recalled to be Owl City's "Coming After You." In thirty seconds- literally- it seemed to make sense. Sighing, you accepted the fact that she obviously planned this, but it would be a shame not to try to find pleasure in the party.  
"Alright," you agreed, not really having a choice, seeing as how arms were wrapped around you, sort of a restraint.  
"Good," Terezi gave a fierce smile, "I wouldn't want for _you_ to miss out on fun at a party that _you_ requested, _(name)_!"  
"I didn't re…" No bothering to continue, you gave in joining her upbeat dance. Resistance wasn't worth it. You were thankful for not skipping out, seeing as how you honestly had fun, until the song reached a slower point about two and a half minutes in. It took only a moment to realize that everyone was off to the side, clearing most of the room for you. A slight blush crept onto your face, everyone else went out of their way, literally, so Terezi could use her organized opportunity. But what really brought color to your face was a quick kiss right before the beat resumed its fast tempo. Time seemed to pass incredibly quickly after that, the blind girl resting her head on your shoulder, as she whispered some of the lyrics from time to time.  
As the song ended, all eyes glanced toward a clock off to the side of the room, beside where you had sat only a few minutes ago. A couple of seconds passed before everyone began to count down the last five seconds of the year.  
"Five," You joined, still entwined with Terezi, noticing that she wasn't saying a word.  
"Four."  
"Three."  
"Two," You recognized the soft voice in your ear. Though you didn't get to say the final number, kind of aggressively kissed by your dance partner, smiling into the kiss.

"Happy New Year, Matesprit," She seemed to purr, resting her head on your chest, in a tight hug.


End file.
